Triceraton Empire
The Triceraton Empire is the militant governing empire of the Triceratons , anthropomorphic triceratops like aliens of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. Even after the Triceraton home-world is destroyed, the empire persists from the relatively few Triceratons which escaped the planet's fate. Appearances 1987 The Triceratons first televised appearance is as on the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show. In the episode "Night of the Dark Turtle", the Triceratons are introduced as villainous invaders lead by one Captain Zorax and are established to be a team from the government known as the Triceraton Empire. When arriving on Earth, they try to transport the entire planet back directly next to their to their home-world in order to plunder it completely. Their plan is thwarted when Donatello, convinced them that he and his brothers were superior to the Triceratons and thus a planet of being like them would be pointless to plunder as they would only attract the attention of genetically superior foes which would crush them instead. Maintaining a Darwinist outlook, and believing the entire planet was made-up of their kind, the Triceratons leave, abandoning their plans as useless against a greater species. 2003 In the 2003 reboot, the Triceratons Empire is rebranded "The Triceraton Republic" and they are emphasized as a society built on warrior codes of honor. When Prime Leader Zanramon take over, the Republic regresses into a dictatorship, with most of it's warriors perverted to little more than thugs. When the four turtles had accidentally gotten teleporter they found The Triceratons looking for one Professor Honeycutt, who had developed a teleporter which could instantly transport anything across the universe. Since the device had the potential to be one of the most useful tools in the universe, the Triceratons decided to capture it for themselves. With the help of a Federation collaborator, the Triceratons approached Honeycutt with promises of protection at first if he built his device. When Honeycutt refused the deal changed to threats. When Honeycutt still refused the Triceratons lashed out and the Turtles stood-up to fight them off. Overwhelmed the turtles were put in the Triceratons gladiator Games as an example. The turtles managed to escape the games and took Zanramon hostage as they made their way to his personal cruiser. The Triceratons pursued but soon were lured into a confrontation with the Federation who had arrived to take custody of Zanramon. But Honeycutt and the Turtles teleported out at the last moment by the earth-stranded aliens known as the Utroms. The Triceratons would track the transport signature back to Earth. A Strike-Force was organized to find Honeycutt. The Triceratons stated they would invaded the planet if Honeycutt was not turned over, however the United Nations had no idea what any of their demands were in reference to. Eventually when the transport signature hit a dead-end the Triceratons rightly concluded that Honeycutt had been transported to the Utroms' home-world. However the turtles kept the Triceratons chasing them the Federation fleet, who were allied with the Earth Protection Force, arrived to put a stop to them. By the time the Federation arrived a coup-dé-tat led by Traximus was underway. The Triceratons republican system was reinstated and a lasting peace with the Federation. Zanramon and his imperialists were locked away after the reformation of the Triceraton Republic. 2012 As part pf the TMNT 2012 series,one thousand years prior to the series start, the Triceratons and the Kraang had fought over Dimension X. The Kraang relied on their intellects and the Triceratons on brute-force tactics. When it appeared the Triceratons would win, The Kraang used their final resort, a black-hole generator, to wiped out the Triceraton's whole planet. A single Triceraton fleet survived and vowed vengeance for their destroyed home-world. From the single fleet the Triceratons re-established a small empire, outfitted now with far more destructive firepower and with the primary goal of exterminating the Kraang. The Triceraton Empire end-up destroying Earth in their pursuit of vengeance. However even the Triceratons themselves would wind-up wiped out when their weapons were re-purposed and made into unstable power-sources which exploded, wiping out their entire race/society. Military *Horns *Blasters *Battleships *Raptors Category:TMNT Villains Category:Organizations Category:Imperialists Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Vengeful